


From Me to You

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Lamp - Freeform, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: After the events of 'Accepting Anxiety', Virgil decides to give the others gifts, fluffiness ensues.





	From Me to You

Logan found them first. He woke up promptly at 7:00 am, cleaned and dressed himself, and was down in the kitchen for his coffee at 7:15 am. Once he'd finished his first cup of coffee and was preparing the second (black with five teaspoons of sugar), he finally noticed some oddly shaped packages on the coffee table in the living room.

Sipping his coffee, he walked over to examine them. There was a manila envelope with his name on it closest to his spot near the hallway when they made videos. There was a large box about the size of a human torso lying horizontally nearest Roman's spot wrapped in red paper and the royal's name scrawled in one corner. A slightly smaller box stood on its end by Patton's spot near the window. The box was wrapped in pale blue paper with rubber duckies printed on it. A series of small, neat holes in the top of the box spelled Patton's name.

They appeared to be gifts, but Logan was cautious. New things that appeared in the mind-scape were often Roman's doing, and anything Roman did was highly unpredictable. The absence of a gift for Virgil could mean any number of things, but the presence of a gift for Roman meant it was unlikely the packages were left by Princey. Deciding it was too early in the morning to try to solve mysteries that would eventually solve themselves, Logan took a seat in his favorite spot and waited for the others.

Patton was the next to arrive, coming downstairs cheerfully humming with a little spring in his step none of the other sides could manage (or would want to) so early. A cheerful 'good morning, Logan!' was followed by much excitement over the gifts.

“Presents! Awww, how sweet. We should open them...”

“Inadvisable. We don't know where they came from or why they're here.”

“Oh, we should wait for Roman! He has a gift too. But there's none for Virgil, maybe I can make something for him before he wakes up!”

“That's a possibility, but there are still too many unknown variables,”

“Good morning, did I hear something about gifts?”

“Good day, Roman.”

“Hey, good morning Roman! Yeah, someone left us presents. Logan doesn't think we should open them though. Something about unknown vegetables.”

“Unknown variables, Patton.”

There was a short bout of bickering, ended temporarily by Roman's stomach growling. An agreement was reached to come back to the argument once they'd eaten. Patton went to the kitchen to make them all breakfast, Logan following to make more coffee for Roman and Virgil, when he woke up (Patton did not require caffeination like the rest of them). Roman stayed in the living room, looking over the packages, lifting them, and looking for clues. Aside from the fact that Logan's gift seemed to be some kind of paper thing (the envelope read DO NOT BEND) on the back), and Roman's was not only larger but also significantly heavier than the other gifts, and Patton's did not seem to be alive, despite the holes in the top, there was little he could figure out.

 

They ate their Mickey Mouse pancakes that Patton made (it was just three little pancakes connected, but it was a huge improvement in his cooking skills) and discussed what to do. Logan was easily overruled by Patton and Roman who hurried through breakfast to go open their gifts as soon as possible.

Moments later they were kneeling around the coffee table in front of their gifts. Patton tore his open with wild abandon, ripping off the ducky paper and rending the box. Seeing the contents his eyes went wide and he squealed with joy, lovingly plucking the stuffed Winnie the Pooh from the box and giving it a hug.

“I love you, Dad” came a sweet, small voice from the bear.

Patton's eyes opened impossibly wider, welling with tears as he emitted a shriek of pure joy and squeezed the bear again.

“You're a good man, Patton-cake!”

A single tear slid down Patton's cheek, “I will love you forever,” he whispered, holding the bear loosely and reverently in his arms.

“My turn!” Roman said, digging into his box with almost as much enthusiasm as Patton. His eyes shown with wonderment as he carefully lifted out the medieval torso armor from the box. The steel was polished to a high shine and in the center section of the chest was a decorative gold lion.

“Oh, you received a cuirass. That should come in handy on your adventures.” Logan said, admiring the practicality of the gift.

“This is... the Most EPIC THING!” Roman proclaimed, “And it matches my outfit!”

Logan rolled his eyes as Patton helped Roman into his new armor. Ignoring their struggle, Logan carefully lifted the envelope with his name on it and produced a letter opener, carefully slicing open the paper flap. There was indeed, just a piece of paper inside, and neither Patton's nor Roman's gifts had proved dangerous, so Logan reached in and took out his gift.

It was a beautifully accurate and detailed star chart. According to the information at the bottom (and his own understanding of astronomy), it showed the stars as they had looked from Thomas's home at the date and approximate time of Logan beating Princey in that rap battle. A slow, inexorable smile lit his face.

“This is... a most thoughtful, if not practical gift. Who could be responsible?”

“Yes! We must discover who is responsible for this incredible masterpiece,” Roman announced, theatrically gesturing to the detailed lion adorning his chest.

“You guys don't already know?”

Roman and Logan looked at a grinning Patton quizzically.

“It was Virgil! He's the only one who didn't get a gift and each of the gifts is something unique to us and our interests.”

Logan nodded, “He is the most likely culprit, and he's the one with the best motive.”

“What motive?” Roman looked between Logan and Patton, still confused.

“Gratitude. He's saying thank you for bringing him back when Thomas needed him.”

There was a moment of silence while the three sides contemplated their gifts in this new light.

“We need to do something for him!” Roman declared, rising from the floor and pulling the others with him. “We're going to thank him as well!”

* * *

 

Virgil rolled out of bed around noon and shuffled to the shower. There was some commotion in the commons below, but he ignored it, if it was that important he would have been called down already. He'd been up until early that morning finishing their gifts; checking and rechecking the accuracy of the star chart, figuring out the right compliments for Patton's bear to say, and the metal work on Princey's cuirass had been excruciatingly detailed, taking him hours to perfect.

Virgil showered, brushed his teeth, did his makeup, and got dressed, finished with the all-important hoodie, before heading downstairs. If they wanted to scold him for leaving Thomas so unprotected, he was as ready as he could be, and if they chose to ignore him, he was prepared for that too.

Walking down the stairs with a yawn, he wasn't prepared for the comfortable dimness of the room. Normally the lights were almost aggressively bright, but someone had closed the window shades, turned off the overhead light, and put light fabric covers over a couple of lamps that were on. It made the room, cozy.

The kitchen was also in a cozy state of dim lighting, and standing by the counter were Logan, Roman, and Patton. Virgil figured it was probably an intervention of some kind. At least they hadn't been stupid enough to come into his room this time. Roman pulling out his chair at the table had to be a power play of some kind. Fine, he'd play along. Logan handing him his coffee fixed to his personal preference (lots of milk, a little sugar) was probably to ensure he was awake and responsive during this. Patton placing a plate of delicious looking breakfast food in front of him... well, it's Patton. Being impossibly kind and feeding his 'kiddos' were what he did best.

Logan sat to his right, Patton on his left, and Princey sat across from him at the table.

“Hey, Verge, did you sleep okay?” Patton asked.

“Yeah, fine.” He wasn't about to tell them how late he'd stayed up working on their gifts.

“Glad to hear it, kiddo! Do you have any plans today?”

It was a good thing he didn't because it seems like they would've been interrupted anyway.

“No. I was just gonna listen to my music.”

“Well, we were thinking of taking a relaxing day too. Why don't you join us for a movie?” Roman asked, somehow hopeful and apprehensive.

“Uh, sure,” Virgil responded, looking around at everyone else in confusion. If they wanted to talk to him, a movie wasn't really the best way. Oh crap, he'd said yes. Now he was going to have to listen to them arguing over which movie to watch and then sit through whichever movie they chose.

“Great!” Virgil turned to stare at Logan who had just exclaimed so loudly, “Uh, I mean, that is acceptable.”

Virgil finished his, well, not breakfast, more like lunch, and Logan surprisingly grabbed the dishes and offered to watch them while they set up the movie. The anxious side braced himself for the bickering he expected to follow, but instead, Princey went to the TV and turned it on, grabbing a DVD case on the way. Patton held Virgil's arm and pulled him to sit next to him on the couch.

“I got the nicest gift today! Someone, they didn't leave their name, gave me a Winnie the Pooh bear! And he compliments me when I give him a hug!” Patton picked up the bear from its seat on the back of the couch and held him out to Virgil. “Isn't he the best thing!”

Virgil smiled one of his tiny, closed mouth one-side-lifting-slightly smiles. He was glad Patton liked it, and he'd be relieved that the other sides hadn't figured out the gifts were from him, if not for the mischievous twinkle in Patton's eyes.

“Yeah Patton, that's... that's a great bear.”

Patton beamed and held the bear gently to his chest. He leaned over and rested his head on Virgil's shoulder.

“Is this okay kiddo?”

Virgil froze. Patton had been casually physical with Roman and Logan since just before Valentine's day but hadn't done this almost snuggling with him before.

“Sure... you can make yourself comfortable... if you want.” He was pretty sure he was blushing through his makeup.

Patton scootched a little closer and rested his hand on Virgil's knee, sighing as he relaxed into Virgil's side. The feeling of the moral side relaxing against him made him relax a bit too. Maybe interventions wouldn't be so bad if they included food and movies and cuddling Patton like this.

Roman finished with the tv and flopped onto the couch on Virgil's other side.

“You almost done out there Sherlock? It's movie time!” the royal called to the kitchen.

“Done!” Logan came into the living room moments later, sitting on the other side of Roman.

A press of the remote and the Black Cauldron started to play. Verge looked over at Roman, but he was already engrossed in the movie. He looked at Logan who was openly looking back at him quizzically, as if to say _is this not to your liking?_ Virgil shrugged the shoulder not occupied by Patton and started watching the movie.

While Taran met Gurgi in the forest on screen, Princey was squirming in his seat beside Virgil.

“You okay, Princey?” Virgil asked, eying Roman with concern and curiosity. 

“Just a tad uncomfortable. Can't seem to find a good position.” Roman replied, still shifting about.

“Then find a comfortable position and stop moving. You're being a distraction,” Logan hissed quietly.

Roman huffed quietly with a dramatic eye roll and flopped over, putting his head in Virgil's lap and swinging his legs across Logan's. Logan rested his arms on Princey's legs and continued watching, he had been slowly acclimating to this sort of physical contact. Virgil froze until he felt Patton squeeze his knee and nuzzle his shoulder.

So that was their game. This wasn't an elaborate intervention to tell him off for leaving (or, if it was, they were taking their sweet time). They were making an effort to include him and make him feel comfortable with them. Virgil relaxed and began paying attention to the movie again as Hen Wen ran from the Horn King's dragons.

Logan got up to get drinks and make popcorn right after Taran, the princess, and the bard escaped the castle. Virgil thought it a rather odd time to do so, since it was about the half-way point of the movie, but he was trying, in his own way. What stumped the heck out of him was when Logan came back, placing popcorn and beverages on the coffee table, sat on the floor in front of Virgil, close to but not touching him.

Roman grumbled about Logan blocking his view and sat up again, this time putting his arm on the back of the couch around Virgil's shoulders. A light push from Patton had Virgil leaning into Roman, and Roman's arm draped over his shoulders instead. Patton himself laid his head on Virgil's lap, his hand reaching over the edge of the couch where, Virgil presumed, he held Logan's hand.

No one moved to grab their drink or get a handful of popcorn.

* * *

 

As the credits began to roll, Patton sat up and stretched, Logan reached for the remote, and Roman moved his arm. Virgil was a bit disappointed. He had really enjoyed the physical closeness and feeling so, well, included with everyone. He moved away from Roman a bit as Logan got up to take out the DVD. Patton stood up and stretched with an adorable yawn. Roman got up and offered a hand to Virgil, who took it, not wanting this physical intimacy to end just yet.

“Okay, I need a break after that one,” Patton said.

Virgil nodded, yeah, he got the message, party over.

“How about 15 minutes so I can change into my cat onesie and we can all stretch and maybe use the bathroom before the next movie?”

Virgil stared at Patton. He, wanted to keep doing this? What about the others? Logan had already put away Black Cauldron and was opening The Nightmare Before Christmas DVD box. Roman was just smiling at him, still holding his hand even though they'd both been standing for a while now. Virgil felt another blush spread on his cheeks and creep down his neck to his chest.

“Yeah, sounds good,” Virgil said, a bit hesitantly but genuine.

“Epic! I'm changing into my pajamas then.” Roman squeezed his hand before releasing it and heading to his room to change.

“Acceptable parameters, though I have no intentions of changing,” Logan said from in front of the tv. 

“Fine, more onesie for me!” Patton sank out to go change, with Logan calling after him, “That's not how it works!”

Virgil ducked his head to hide a grin, not that anyone was looking anyway. As he began climbing the stairs, Logan cleared his throat.

“That was a very thoughtful gift I received this morning. I hope the bestower knows that I value it greatly.”

Yeah, they totally knew he was responsible for their gifts, and instead of calling him out on it and making him uncomfortable, they'd chosen to acknowledge it indirectly and still show him that they care. Virgil's chest swelled and he felt warm all over.

“I'm sure they do.” He said and continued up the stairs to his room to change.

* * *

 

Several hours later found the four of them on the couch fast asleep in various states of undress, cuddled up to each other as the credits from Fantasia played. Logan was in sleep pants and a softer button down, necktie slightly askew and glasses on the coffee table. He was curled around a sleeping Patton in his cat onesie, looking peaceful with a tiny smile on his lips and a Pooh bear stuffie in his arms. Virgil was in a different tee shirt and sleep pants, forgoing the hoodie just this once. He was holding onto and held tight by Roman who wore only sleep pants, a blanket from the back of the couch draped over them both. It was a peaceful night's rest for all.

 


End file.
